Conventional photographic printers and processors typically involve an optical printing system where an image is exposed optically onto a photosensitive material, such as photosensitive paper, and then the photosensitive paper is passed through a plurality of processing tanks where the image exposed is developed by typical photographic processing chemicals.
There has been suggested in the prior art a coupling together of a digital laser printer with a conventional processor, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,151. However, this reference is directed to processing of x-ray films as opposed to color silver halide photosensitive material. Further, in order to write a color image onto a conventional photographic material using a laser technique, it requires a complex three-channel laser system. This laser printing technique is very expensive. Additionally, the system still requires use of conventional processing techniques, thus the overall system requires a substantial amount of expense and requires the use of substantial amounts of space at the facility.
There has also been suggested in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/628,071, filed Apr. 4, 1996, entitled "Stand Alone Photofinishing Apparatus", by Mark M. Meyers, the use of a digital printing system in combination with a low volume photographic processing system. While this does provide a relatively compact printing processing apparatus, it still requires the maintenance and control of various processing solutions and replenishment agents.
Applicants have invented a unique digital printing and processing apparatus which eliminates the need of separate processing tanks and also is relatively compact in physical size, as well as being relatively simple in construction, thus reducing the overall costs. Additionally, the system is such that it can be left alone for long periods of time without any substantial chemical degradation of stored chemicals, thus lending itself to being used as a stand alone customer interactive device.